leagueoflegendsfandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:ClayHuang158/Ragnivar
Ragnivar, the Pillager is a custom champion that I decided to make one day for no apparent reason. Abilities (increased by for each additional stack) physical damage}}, Ragnivar will gain a stack of Battle Fervor. Each stack grants him on-hit physical damage}} and 0.5% life steal. Max 20 stacks. Battle Fervor stacks last 3 seconds. Afterward, they will decay by 2 per second. }} magic resistance}}. |description2 = Also, for 3 seconds, Ragnivar's basic attacks will deal increased damage against the affected enemy. |description3 = After Axe Smash has been cast, the ability can be cast again within 3 seconds to activate Strengthened Blow. |leveling = * | }} |leveling2= |cooldown = |cost = |costtype = mana |range = 180 }} % of target's max health)}} |cost = |costtype = mana |range = 180 }} }} for 1 second and takes damage, increased by 3% for each stack of Battle Fervor. Hatchet Throw deals damage as well as a modified basic attack, meaning it can apply on-hit effects and . |description2 = Hatchet Throw’s cooldown is shortened by . |leveling = | }} * AD}}| AD)}}}} * |cooldown = |cost = |costtype = mana |range = 600 }} Ragnivar gains , , and . This lasts 4 seconds. When True Warrior is active, Ragnivar will not lose stacks of Battle Fervor, and will instantly gain stacks. Ragnivar will also deal on-hit in his basic attacks, if any is available. |leveling = % AD}} * * * |cooldown = |cost = |costtype = mana }} Ragnivar gains a Whirlwind stack for every 2 stacks of Battle Fervor. Unlike Battle Fervor, however, Whirlwind stacks will not decay. Each stack grants Ragnivar . Also, each stack will increase Whirlwind’s damage. Max 10 stacks. |description2 = Ragnivar spins in a circle, dealing to and applying a 35% to all enemies in a 270-unit range. Whirlwind comes in charges. Each charge must be recharged upon consuming. Activating Whirlwind consumes all available Whirlwind stacks. |leveling = * | }} * |leveling2= % Bonus AD)}}| % bonus AD)}}}} |cooldown = |cost = |costtype = mana +1 charge |range = 540 }} Changelog to . 10 March 2016 * Axe Smash ** Damage reduced from to . ** Mana cost up from to . * Strengthened Blow ** Damage reduced from to . * True Warrior ** Armor ratio reduced from to . ** Magic resistance ratio reduced from to . 8 March 2016 * Stats ** Base damage up from 57 to 61. ** Base damage modifier up from 3.6 to 4.25. 4 March 2016 * Battle Fervor ** Damage required to gain a stack reduced from to . ** Damage increase per stack down from to . 28 February 2016 * Battle Rage ** Renamed to Battle Fervor ** Gaining stacks upon basic-attacking. ** Grants stacks upon dealing damage. Each stack takes more damage than the last to gain another stack. * Axe Smash ** Ragnivar will deal bonus physical damage to the target for 3 seconds after casting Axe Smash. This bonus physical damage is removed upon casting Strengthened Blow. * Strengthened Blow ** AP ratio reduced from to . * Hatchet Throw ** Basic attack damage lowered from AD}} to AD}}. * True Warrior ** Bonus armor is now increased by . ** Bonus magic resistance is now increased by . ** Battle Fervor stacks granted down from to . 27 February, 2016 * Axe Smash ** Axe Smash can now be recast within 3 seconds to strike again. ** Damage down from to . ** Cooldown up from seconds to seconds. * Hatchet Throw ** Renamed from Axe Throw 25 February, 2016 * Whirlwind ** Fixed mathematical mistake in the description. 23 February, 2016 * Created. }} Category:Custom champions